This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Description (provided by applicant): Specific Aims: (1) To determine the prevalence of exposure to specific types of traumatic experiences among patients receiving care in a hospital based, primary clinical setting in a predominantly African American community. (2) To determine the prevalence of posttraumatic stress disorder (PTSD) and related psychiatric disorders such as major depression among those who have experienced significant trauma. (3) To identify risk and protective factors that influence which trauma survivors develop posttraumatic stress disorder and/or depression and those who do not. We will specifically evaluate: a. coping strategies and determine whether there are differences in coping styles for trauma survivors that develop PTSD versus those survivors that do not develop PTSD;b. genetic polymorphisms that have been linked to anxiety and depression and determine their associations with the presence or absence of PTSD among those with exposure to severe trauma.